The present invention generally relates to a bottle cap with an integrated frequency transmitter, more particularly to a bottle cap for bottled water, in which the frequency transmitted by the transmitter corresponds to a particular desired frequency.
There are many who know for a fact through extensive scientific research in the benefits of structured water. Structured water or structure-altered water (“SAW”) is water that has been subjected to waves of a particular frequency that are known to alter the “structure” of the water. For example, a frequency of 528 MHz and other frequencies listed herein are known through scientific experiments to change the structure of water into a healthier structure, providing a number of physical and emotional benefits for the wellbeing of a person.
The present invention provides various means to transmit a particular frequency to water. In one example, the means provided in a bottle cap. However, the means to transmit a particular frequency to structure water can be provided in other materials, and not limited to a bottle cap.